


A Collection of Day6 Christmas Requests

by JoshPupWrites



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Christmas Prompt, Fluff, Requested, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshPupWrites/pseuds/JoshPupWrites
Summary: I'm taking christmas requests on my blog so i figured i'd post them here as well





	1. Hot Chocolate and Chill? (Jae)

“Oh, come on Jae, I told you I needed to go Christmas shopping, of course that implies we have to go outside. You should’ve dressed warmer.” you scolded as you zipped up your coat before leaving the store and venturing out into the cold December air.

        “Whatever,” Jae pouted, pulling is light coat closer around his body, “let’s just hurry up and get back to your place.”

        Some fifteen minutes later you and Jae were climbing up the stairs to your apartment, the elevator out of order for some unfortunate reason. After hiking up four flights of stairs the two of you pushed your way into your warm apartment. Jae immediately dropped everything and sprinted towards the couch, jumping onto it and covering himself with all the nearest blankets.

        “What a baby…” you muttered to yourself, shaking your head with a small smile tugging at the corner of your lips.

“Hey I heard that!” A muffled voice came from the couch. You only laughed, pulling off your coat and setting down the gift you had bought for family and friends.

“Do you want some hot chocolate?”  you asked, already pulling out the ingredients, knowing that he was going to say yes. Jae shot up from the couch.

“Ohhhhh… lol like hot chocolate and chill?” he said this a smirk. You chuckled.

“Very funny Jae very funny.” you said. Jae let out a loud laugh, obviously pleased with himself.

“How about you find us a movie to watch or something?” you questioned, heating up some milk for the hot chocolate. While you worked on making the two drinks, Jae flipped through the channels, still cracking jokes about “hot chocolate and chill” every few minutes.

“Jae, I swear…” You groaned from the other room, stirring in the chocolate.

“Hey! The old Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer is on!” Jae called.

“Hey that’s my favorite one, the stop motion one, right?” you asked, walking into the living room with the two cups of steaming hot chocolate.

“Yup!” Jae said, propping himself up on one of the sides of the couch.

“Sweet!” You exclaimed, handing him his cup before sitting down next to him, pulling part of the blanket he had covering himself over your own cold legs.

“So… you wanna… hot chocolate and chill?” Jae asked for the thousandth time, a huge smirk on his face.

“If you ask me that one more time I  _will_ dumb hot chocolate on you.” you stated, staring him straight in the eyes. He threw his hand up in defeat, scooching in closer to you instead.

“This hot chocolate is actually pretty good…” Jae said after taking a few sips.

“Well of course it is, I put all my love in it while making it.” you pointed out. Jae gave you a disgusted look, causing you to laugh.

“Just shut up and watch the movie Jae.”

“Okay I will, I promise, but I just wanted to point out that it started to snow…” Jae said, pointing at the window.

“Oh my gosh! It didn’t say it was going to snow in the forecast today!” you exclaimed, wiggling around to see out the window better.

“Stop moving, you’re letting all the warmth out of the blanket!” Jae whined.

“Whatever…” you sang.

Before the movie was over, both you and Jae had finished your drinks, placing them on the table in front of you, since neither of you felt like getting up. Either the warmth from each other and your hot drinks, or the tiring events of the day (if not both) had lead the two of you to fall asleep right as the movie ended. Jae was just awake enough to find the remote and turn of the tv, leaving the only light in the room coming from the street light outside, the shadows from the falling snow making strange shapes against the wall. Neither of you bothers to change into pajamas, let along move, falling asleep right there on the couch, cuddled up together under the same blanket.


	2. Attack of the Christmas Tree (Young k)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young k oneshot, the prompt was “You were so nice helping me carry my Christmas tree out to the car until I accidentally whacked you with the tree trunk and now we’re at the hospital” AU

Your friend bailed on you last second, leaving you a little more than halfway to the Christmas tree farm. You weren’t about to turn around only to come back later on that week, that would waste to much gas, so you just pushed on. Hunting for a Christmas tree by yourself couldn’t be too bad, right?

As soon as you pulled up to the farm, small flurries started to fall from the sky. You hesitated to get out of your warm car and into the cold weather. Sure, seeing the snow was fun and all, but you wanted to find the perfect Christmas tree, which meant it was probably going to take a while. You pulled your gloves on and readjusted your scarf, making sure that as much heat as possible was trapped inside your coat. You finally brought yourself to get out of your car, letting the biting cold air hit against your face. The Christmas tree farm was quite beautiful. Twinkling fairy lights hung all over the place, hanging from the small cabin where the staff and various other things where, and some even hung from poll to poll between each row of trees. You let out a small sigh, wishing your friend could have made it so you could both enjoy the beautiful sights, but alas, that was simply not possible. You walked towards the little cabin in order to start the hunt for your perfect tree. Inside were only a few people, most of them looked to be staff, with a few customers here and there.

A bell sounded when you opened the door, causing some of the staff to look up from what they were doing.

“Are you here to pick out a tree?” one of them asked.

“Of course, she’s here for a tree Wonpil, it’s a Christmas tree farm…” another guy with dark hair pointed out. You laughed a bit.

“For all you know I could be here to pick something up.” you said with a shrug, “but yes, I am here to pick out a tree.”

“Cool, if you go out that back door right there you’ve got a pretty good selection of trees over there. It’s pretty cold so don’t get lost and end up stuck out there… did no one come with you?”

“Ah yah, my friend canceled on me last minute.” you explained as you walked towards the door he had pointed out to you.

“Oh geez, yah you aren’t going to be able to do all that alone, let me help you.” The guy said, grabbing his coat and pulling it on.

“Are you sure?” You questioned, hesitating at the door.

“Of course, it’s my job anyways.” he answered.

“Alright then… I’m (y/n) by the way.”

“I’m Younghyun, but most people just call me Brian.” he replied.

“Well, thank you for your help Brian.”

After that the two of you headed back out into the cold. You combed through the rows of trees, explaining to Brian what type of tree you were looking for so he could help with the search. With the help of Brian, it didn’t take as nearly as long as you had expected it to take. Soon you had cut down the tree and where dragging it back to your car with the help of Brian. You made a quick pit stop at the cabin to pay for the tree and get some rope to tie the tree to the top of your car. The guy from before, Wonpil if you were remembering right, mentioned that they would be closing because of the snow and that they were all going to head back. Brian nodded, half aware of what they were saying to him, too busy tying various nots around the tree.

Everything happened so fast after that. The two of you were dragging the tree onto the top of your car when you hand slipped and the tree started to slide. And that tree sild fast… right into Brian’s face. You shouted and ran over to where he had landed on the ground.

“Oh my god are you okay?” You practically yelled, squatting down next to him. “Oh my gosh your nose is bleeding oh my gosh can you stand up, oh my goodness…”

“It’s fine, I’m fine.” Brian muttered, slowly getting off the ground, only to wobble back and forth before basically crashing back onto the ground.

“Oh my gosh, you’re not fine, here help me get you to the car i’m going to take you to the hospital.” you said, talking faster than the speed of light. Brian tried to tell you he was fine but you weren’t having it.

“Brian, you can barely even stand how would you be able to drive home anyways?” you asked. That was enough to make him shut up. The drive to the hospital was heavy with silence. You kept glancing over at Brian to make sure he was okay. Every now and then he would rub his head like he had a headache, which you would be shocked if he didn’t have a headache. A whole stump from a tree had crashed itself into his face.

You sat in the waiting room at the hospital while the doctors checked various things. The amount of anxiety you had for this guy you only just met was intense. Brian finally came back, looking a little bit more stable than before. The doctor explained that he had a pretty big concussion, but in the end, it wasn’t terrible and that he just needed to take things easy. You refused to let Brian take the bus back to his own house, insisting on letting you drive him since you had dropped the tree on his face.

“Oh!” Brian exclaimed a few minutes after driving away from the hospital, “We left your Christmas tree in the parking lot!”

“Brian what the heck…”


	3. Let It Snow (Sungjin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sungjin oneshot, the prompts were: “this tree is bigger than my future” and “you murdered my snowman!”

You put layers upon layers while getting dressed. You weren’t about to let the cold ruin the day you had so been looking forward too. Sungjin had finally managed to clear his busy schedule to spend the day with you, and by some grace of god, it managed to snow that day. Most people would probably be ticked off if it snowed on the day they had waited to go out with one of their most favorite people, but you were excited. To be able to spend such time in such magical weather with someone you loved so much just made your heart swell with happiness. As you pulled on your sweater, you looked down just in time to see your phone buzz. You picked up your phone and smiled, looking down happily at the text from Sungjin to confirm your meeting for today.

 

_Y: yup, still on as long as you’re okay with the snow?_

 

_S: Of course!_

 

_Y: Are we still going to meet in the same place as last time?_

 

_S: Since it’s snowing I’ll just come pick you up! I don’t want you to have to walk in the snow._

 

            You stared down at the text, your smile slowly growing bigger with each second. How thoughtful of him. Just as you were slipping on your snow boots your doorbell rang. You rushed towards the front door, only one boot on. You yanked the door open, the icy cold fingers from outside wrapping itself around your body. You shivered at its touch and pulled Sungjin in.

            “Wow its cold outside.” you exclaimed.

            “Are you sure you still go outside today?” Sungjin questioned, shoving his car keys into his coat pocket.

            “Yup! We’ve waited weeks for this day, I’m not about to let some cold weather stop me!” Sungjin laughed and shook his head while you pulled your second boot on.

            “Alright then…”

           

            Driving out in the snow was already exciting enough for you, but what was even more exciting was that you and Sungjin were on a mission to find the best and tallest Christmas tree that he been set up around town. Sungjin had said that he knew where some pretty good trees had been set up. He parked the car and the two of you hopped out, pulling on your hats and gloves while the cold, white snow fell down upon you. You excitedly made your way towards the trees with Sungjin, already seeing its glowing lights from where the two of you were.

            The closer you got to the tree the more you were in awe.

            “Wow! Sungjin did you scout out all the trees before today This tree is bigger than my future!” you exclaimed, staring straight up to the top of the tree, snowflakes barely missing your eyes. Sungjin let out a loud laugh.

            “Jae told me where some good ones where, I didn’t think it would be this big though.” he said, shoving one of his gloved hands into his coat pocket.

            “This is so exciting!” you said, jumping around excitedly. The two of you walked around the park for some time, pointing out a few other trees that had been set up around the park. When Sungjin noticed you shivering a bit, he sat you down on a bench, wrapped you in his very own scarf and declared he’d be right back with some warm hot chocolate. You smiled softly, burying your cold face deeper into his warm scarf. You took in a deep breath, smiling even bigger when his scent filled your nose. You stayed on the bench for a while before finally moving off and building the tiniest of tiny snowman out of the fallen snow. It wasn’t even a foot tall, but it was enough to make you giggle. You stared down at it happily, proud of your blob of snow. You turned around and looked up at the tree branches that were slowly becoming covered with the white snow. When you turned around Sungjin was standing behind you, an appalled look on his face. You followed his gaze to find his foot half way on top of your poor little snowman. You gasped.

            “You murdered my snowman!” you laughed accepting the warm drink from him.

            “To be fair it was a bit of a mess.” Sungjin pointed out. You gasped, acting as if his words hurt you to your core.

            “Ah whatever, you’ll just have to help me make one after we finish our drinks than.” you stated, sitting back down on the bench. Sungjin smiled and sat beside you.

            “Sounds like a deal.”


End file.
